


Hormones

by kaitothesoo



Series: Kaisoo Bestfriend AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff? Pregnant!Kyungsoo, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Buntis si Kyungsoo at horny, maybe he'd ask his bestfriend, Jongin, a helping hand.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Kaisoo Bestfriend AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024456
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Hormones

**Author's Note:**

> Version 1. =)

Nagliliyab ang katawan ni Kyungsoo, not because of the warmth of the summer night but because of lust. Libog na libog si Kyungsoo, tatlong araw na siyang nag-iinit at tatlong araw na ding nagsasarili. This night is different, he knew he wanted more than his hand, gusto niyang maabot ang langit sa tulong ng ibang tao.

Problem is, he's single and unmarried. Nabuntis lamang dahil sa isang wreckless one night stand during Baekhyun's stag party three months ago.

Kyungsoo growled in frustration, he's been squirming in his bed, sinusubukang itulog lamang ang libog na nadarama for the past hours.

"Ah puta." The pregnant male frustratingly curses bago tumayo.

While rubbing his belly, Kyungsoo walked to his kitchen, binuksan ang refrigerator at kinuha ang weird egg and ketchup shake niyang pinaglilihian at uminom, nagbabasakaling mapuksa ng nagyeyelong lamig nito ang libog na nadarama.

He gulped down a glass of his current addiction, ate a cookie at tumungo sa sofa nitong regalo ni Jongin. A late congratulatory gift for Kyungsoo ng finally ay matanggap na ang kinahinatnan ng malanding bestfriend niya.

Kyungsoo is watching a random tv show while curled up sa sofa, sleep has long abandoned him. 

He's watching the most innocent tv show, Mr. Bean Animation, subalit ang libog ay patuloy na kinakain ang kanyang katawan, clouding his mind. He growls inwardly and snuggled sa malambot na couch, it smells like Jongin's perfume.

Paano, day off ng kanyang bestfriend, he's got nothing to do kaya naman he stayed over and lazed out sa apartment ni buntis, and when Kyungsoo say lazed out, ay literal na nahiga lamang sa sofa maghapin, at bumangon lamang when Kyungsoo whined for a hot chicken sopas.

Jongin, marahil bunga ng kalibugan, biglang inilipad si Kyungsoo ng isipan patungo sa isang specific na gabi two years ago.

He and Jongin went to Bangkok for a quick weekend getaway at doon, habang naliligo si Jongin, Kyungsoo could barely tolerate the stickiness sa kanyang katawan.

Summer, mainit sa Bangkok at hindi kinaya ng aircon ng kanilang kwarto ang mataas na temperatura kaya si Kyungsoo ay naghubad at nagmarcha patungo sa shower kung nasaan ang kaibigan niya.

Broad shoulder, toned arms, sexy six packs ABS at sunkissed skin ang naabutan ni Kyungsoo, he gulped at the scene, naglaway but thinks it inapproriate to lust over his bestfriend for seventeen years kaya he immediately composes himself at naligo na lamang.

The recollection of the memory didn't helped with his lust, Kyungsoo growls, he's desperate for sex, asshole aching for a dick and he knows Jongin would understand, libog now at tsaka na niya po-problemahin ang aftermath.

He turned off the tv, grabs his keys at iniwan ang kanyang apartment dis-oras ng gabi.

  
Jongin lives only two blocks away sa apartment ni Kyungsoo kaya after 15 minutes ng paglalakad, narating ng buntis ang unit ni Jongin. He knocked and knocked, calling for Jongin for almost three minutes.

To no afford, walang Kim Jongin na sumasagot or pinagbuksan siya. Malibog, Kyungsoo started to be impatient. Buti nalang he brought his phone with him kaya using his final resort, he called Jongin.

Tulog mantika si Jongin and Kyungsoo knows. Lalo na kapag pagod ito kahit yanigin na ng malakas na lindol ang mundo, Jongin won't know.

"Jongin Kim, nasa labas ako ng bahay mo. Pagbubuksan mo ba ako o hindi?" Pagalit na tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Five seconds later, he heard rustlings inside, he can hear Jongin's lazy footsteps before finally, hallelujah, bumukas ang pintuan. Kyungsoo is about to scold Jongin but was distracted when he found the younger male only in his boxers short.

Broad shoulder, check.

Toned arms, check.

Six packs ABS, check na check na check, delicious, yummy, ten out of five stars if Kyungsoo would rate it.

In short, Jongin triggered Kyungsoo's lust at lalong nag-init ang katawan.

"Soo, bakit gising ka pa? You want to eat anything? May ipa-" Tila binuhusan ng kumukulong mantika ang katawan ng inaantok na Jongin ng biglang niyakap ni Kyungsoo ang bewang niya, ears pressed against his toned chest. And then Jongin chuckled at the sudden cuteness.

Kyungsoo was never cute, always showing this cold aura, nakakatakot that even scares Jongin sometimes. Kaya Kyungsoo's cuteness makes him smile.

The younger brought his hands, lifting it only to ruffle Kyungsoo's bouncy and silky hair.

"You want to eat me?" Biro ni Jongin pero biglang bumalik sa kanya when Kyungsoo quickly answered him with-

"No, you eat me." Kyungsoo looks up to catch Jongin's eyes with his pleading one. Jongin was about to chuckle pero ng makita ang sincerity, ang desparation sa mata ni Kyungsoo he didn't. "Eat me, fuck me. Please?" Kyungsoo pleaded.

And then Jongin realized that Kyungsoo's pregnant at ayon sa OBGyne ng bestfriend, it's normal to be lustful all the time. Thankfully that Jongin listened sa sinabi ng doctor nito when they went together for Kyungsoo's second check up.

"Soo, hormones mo lang yan. How about egg and ketchup shake? Dadamihan ko ice!" Ngumuso si Kyungsoo, umiling.

"I want kantot."

Humalakhak si Jongin kaya si Kyungsoo kumawala sa pagyakap nito at sumunod na lamang sa kusina.

Jongin pulled a chair for him and when Kyungsoo is seated, the younger brought out some eggs, ketchup and ice mula sa kanyang ref to make Kyungsoo his cold drink.

Kagaya ng sinabi nito, dinamihan niya ang yelo.

Samantala, si buntis, nangangalumbaba habang nakatingin sa sexy at mapang-akit na katawan ng bestfriend niya. A little bit emotional kasi Jongin rejected him, he's still malibog. Naisip nalang nitong mag sal-sal sa harapan ng bestfriend, maybe it would turn Jongin on. 

A loud sigh left his mouth, iritado na si Kyungsoo and it is reflected sa kanyang expression.

Right then, Jongin places a glass of cold shake sa harapan nito, Kyungsoo is quick to drink it habang si Jongin pinagmamasdan siyang umiinom.

"Nakatulog ka na?" Umiling si Kyungsoo at si Jongin ang pumunas sa kanyang basang labi.

"Wag mo ko hahawakan, lalo lamang akong nalilibogan." Kyungsoo says, walang filter ang bunganga. "Tapos hindi mo manlang ako tutulungan. Dapat pala kay Seonho nalang ako pumunta." Nawala ang mga ngiti ni Jongin, he also think that he went pale sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

Si Seonho, yung fuckboy na katrabaho ni Jongin na very vocal na nais niyang ikama si Kyungsoo.

"Seonho Sonho ka diyan. Ayan, nakainom ka na ng shake. Wait lang, huhugasan ko lang ito tapos matutulog tayo. Itutulog natin yan." Hinablot ni Jongin ang baso at muling tumungo sa sink.

Nagsasabon siya ng hugasin when he felt Kyungsoo's warmth on his back, arms wrapped around his waist. He let the older do what he wants but he shivered at Kyungsoo's touch when he felt the latter's fingers playing along the band of his boxers until the sinful hands dipped inside.

Jongin shivered and pulled out Kyungsoo's hands bago pa mahawakan ang natutulog na alaga niya.

"Kyungsoo," He gave his bestfriend a warning, sending a glare towards him.

"Hmmmp!" Inirapan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at padabog na nagmarcha.

Just when Jongin thought it's finally over, doon siya nagkakamali when Kyungsoo bent on the table, ass raised sa hangin habang isang mapang akit na tingin ang ibinabato sa direksyon ng lalaki.

"Kyungsoo, what are you doing?" Jongin repeats.

"Kink mo yung ganito diba? Yung bent down sa table or couch? Daddy-" Si Kyungsoo, desperado, kaya lalo niyang inanggulo ang pwet in a position na alam niyang maaakit si Jongin. "Choke me daddy." 

"How did you even know about my kinks? Damn it."

"Nakita ko sa computer mo yung porn compilations. Please daddy. Spank me daddy." Si buntis nag twerk, tangina. He diverted his gazes, inalis sa pwet ni Kyungsoo. Napamura si Jongin sa utak niya pero he remained composed.

Tumalikod si Jongin pabalik sa sink at tinapos ang hugasin, completely ignoring Kyungsoo who is moaning like a bitch.

Tangina. Kyungsoo is a devil personified but Jongin is a religious man whose got a strong hold on his faith on saving him from every form of temptation _(read: Kyungsoo)._

Acting like Kyungsoo's nowhere near him, tumakbo si Jongin patungo sa kwarto niya. Laid on his bed at nagdasal sa langit na iligtas siya sa pagkakasala.

Kyungsoo pouted sadly ng makita ang nandidiring expression ni Jongin. He's desperate he knew pero mali bang manghingi ng pabor? He's pregnant and he could not fight off the urge.

When his lust was taken over by his sensitive emotion, naupo na lamang si Kyungsoo sa silya, ipinatong ang ulo sa mesa at doon, inilabas ang sakit ng rejection na natanggap mula kay Jongin, his bestfriend of all people.

Kyungsoo allowed his tears na umagos, baka ito lamang ang maging gamot sa kalibugan niya. Kaya umiyak lamang ito ng umiyak, mentally cursing his hormones inside. 

  
Naka-idlip na si Jongin pero naalimpungatan ng mapansin na wala parin si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya. Bumangon si Jongin, lumabas ng kwarto at nadurog ang puso ng makitang umiiyak si Kyungsoo sa kusina. 

For a while, pinanood ni Jongin ang bestfriend at mentally na sinasampal ang sarili dahil alam siya ang cause ng mga luha ng buntis.

Softly, with gentle footsteps lumapit ito sa bestfriend, lumuhod on one knee at niyakap ang bestfriend. 

Kyungsoo flinches inside his arms but is quick to push Jongin na hindi din nagpatinag. Malakas ang kapit niya hindi lang sa kanyang faith but on Kyungsoo too.

"Sleepy na ba?" Malambing niyang bulong kay Kyungsoo. 

The older ignored him, gave him a cold shoulder instead, deserve niya for making him cry. 

"Tara na sa room, pahinga ka na. You need to rest, ala una na Soo.." When Jongin hold him on his arms, Kyungsoo succumbs at tumayo na din. 

They walked patungo sa kwarto ni Jongin who tucked Kyungsoo sa bed, only joining the older sa kama when Kyungsoo closed his eyes. 

Jongin laid on his side of the bed, ten minutes pa lamang itong nakapikit when once again, he felt Kyungsoo's warm palm balik sa kanyang crotch. A moan slips his tongue when Kyungsoo started stroking it. 

It feels good to be groped by Kyungsoo. Tangina, nais niyang mag thrust for more pero he can't. Sinisigawan na si Jongin ng utak niya not to be swayed by the devil kaya he quickly springs to work, intertwined their fingers together at niyakp si Kyungsoo ng mahigpit. 

"You remember noong second year college tayo? We got drunk tapos I kissed you because of a dare. Three weeks mo akong hindi pinansin, nailang ka sabi mo." 

"Eh gusto ko naman to ngayon ah! Jongin, please sige na. Kahit blow nalang kita or grind grind lang." 

"Its the hormone speaking. Pero I know you, alam ko maiilang ka na naman kapag hindi ka na nalilibogan. Ayoko, that three weeks were hell to me."

Kyungsoo groans, if Jongin says no, he knew talo na siya. And then he felt Jongin hugging him tighter kaya he snuggled to his chest and buries his face right there. 

Marahil tama si Jongin, baka oo, bukas maiilang na naman siya kapag pinagbigyan siya ni Jongin. Pero maaring hindi, maaring hahanap hanapin niya, babalikan, uulitin.

Because it's Jongin, and Jongin is the only person who got the ability to make him lose his sanity.

"Bakit hell?" Jongin chuckled at the question bago halikan ang tuktok ng ulo ni Kyungsoo. 

"Without you, life is hell Kyungsoo." 

Kyungsoo smiled, nagliliyab ang katawan and this time, hindi dahil sa libog kung hindi sa pagmamahal.

Nagliliyab dahil sa yakap ng bestfriend. 

Wakas. 


End file.
